Two Guns
by Zero-Tails317
Summary: Revy has a brother. This is a story of their lives in the States where only three things matter to these siblings: Money, Guns, and Survival. Rated M for a reason, it's Black Lagoon.
1. BULLETS AREN'T CHEAP

**FIRST BLACK LAGOON STORY; I WAS GOING TO MAKE THIS A ONE-SHOT BUT I CHANGED MY MIND WHILE WRITING.**

**I GOT THIS IDEA FOR A STORY ONE DAY WHILE SITTING ON MY ASS IN SCHOOL.**

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY. I DON'T OWN BLACK LAGOON.**

* * *

><p><em>(Boston, 1:00 a.m)<em>

A lone truck stood parked outside a warehouse. The whole block was dark and silent as a red-headed girl sat in the driver's seat taking a swig from her flask.

Sighing the teen glanced at the building.

"Come on already."

After another twenty minutes passed, the girl started to get nervous.

Suddenly a gunshot rang out and then another.

The girl quickly started the engine just when a hooded figure crashed through the front doors and made a mad dash toward the truck, multi gunshots trailing behind him.

Reaching the passenger door the hooded teen fired a few rounds of his own while swinging the door open and jumping into the vehicle.

"Hit it!" he yelled, slamming the door shut.

And she did.

Sifting the gear the girl floored it, zooming down the street.

After passing many blocks and turning down a dozen more streets the girl pulled up into a dark alley.

Sighing the girl reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a cigarette, offering one to her partner who declined it with a shake of his head.

Rolling her eyes the girl lid it before taking a long drag and releasing the smoke with a slow exhale.

"So," she began, only to scoff when her partner rolled down his window clearing his throat.

"You're such a pussy." she mocked.

Taking another drag she blew the smoke toward his hooded face. He didn't react and simply stared ahead.

Smirking the red-headed girl reached for his hood and pulled it down, exposing a mop of matching red hair.

Amber eyes dancing with mirth the girl went to take another drag when a hand swiftly plucked the cigarette from her fingers and flicked it out the window.

Another pair of amber eyes met her scowl.

Crossing her arms the girl huffed. "You're an ass Todd."

Shaking his head at sister the boy sighed. "Can't help it Revy, just not that much of a smoker."

Scoffing again Revy checked her watch.

2:30 a.m.

"Again, what happen?"

Fists clenched Todd frown deeply as he explained.

"We got screwed is what happened. Assholes tried to pay me not even half to our original agreement and told me to get the hell out. When I refused to leave they went for their guns so I fired a shot into someone's head, grabbed the money, ALL the money, and ran."

Revy gave her brother a heated glare.

"Why didn't you kill all of them?" she growled.

Todd reached under his jacket and pulled a handgun. Objecting the magazine into his other hand Todd held it in front of Revy's face.

"Bullets are not cheap and shouldn't be wasted on dumb fucks." he stated sternly, eyes narrowed. "I tell you this all the time."

"Whatever." she muttered.

Snapping the magazine back into place Todd got out of the car.

"Go back to the apartment. I'll be back around," he paused to check his watch. "Six."

He began to walk down the alley when Revy suddenly honked the horn.

Startled, Todd turned back around and marched back toward the truck.

"What?!" he snapped.

"Where are you going?" she asked quietly, staring at the wheel with dull eyes.

Todd blinked.

"Never you mind." he answered slowly. "Just do as I ask."

"Why should I?" she whispered dangerously.

Todd stared calmly, his eyes also giving off a dangerous look.

"Because I said so."

"Not good enough." she replied without missing a beat.

Todd sighed, tired of this game Revy plays with him. After everything they've been through with their bastard step-father...

Holding his hands up he spoke calmly. "Look, I am not the enemy. I got us out of New York you understand? I know Boston's not the best place but it was the best I could do. It's just you and me now."

With that Todd turned and brisk down the alley, disappearing down the corner.

Revy gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white.

_(6:30)_

Revy sat at the kitchen table and ate a simple lunch. Top Ramen Noodles.

Slowly eating her meal Revy wondered what was keeping her pain in the ass brother. Revy's brow furrowed remembering some of Todd's words. She scoffed.

"Only reason why I stick around you is because you're the best of a bad situation." she muttered to herself.

A knock sounded at the front door.

Revy stood from the table and grabbed the handgun that was hidden behind the frig and approached the door.

Cocking the gun Revy strained her ears and listened.

"It's me." Todd's voiced sounded on the other side.

Revy de-cocked the gun and went to unlock the door when a grin made its way to her face.

"What's the password?" she called out.

"Open the fucking door."

Revy snickered, imagining Todd's annoyed face on the other side of the door.

"Access approved." she mock saluted before unlatching the lock and opening the door.

Her smile fell a bit when she got a look at Tod's face. He looked tired. Very tired.

"Hey." he greeted before pushing past her. He placed two bags on the living room table before dropping on the couch.

Revy closed the door and locked it before making her way to the bags. Glancing inside each bag she found that one was full of money and the other full of bread.

Revy sighed through her nose. _'Suppose it's better than nothing.'_

Eyes widening, Revy smiled wide when she took note of a brand new Beretta resting underneath the money.

Revy took the gun out and held it in her hands, face glowing in admiration. She then began drawing and targeting imaginary targets.

"Pow. Gotcha." she smiled widely.

Todd watched Revy from behind his bangs. Seems his little sister has taken favor to the Beretta.

The red-head boy laughed quietly to himself. It's funny how Revy is with the gun, acting like she got the present she never though she'd get.

Sighing, Todd got more comfortable to try and doze off when he suddenly felt cold steel against his forehead.

His eyes snap open to find Revy holding the gun to his head but relaxed to see her expression didn't appear hostile.

"You think you can get more of these?" she asked.

Todd smiled. "You like?"

Revy removed the Beretta from his forehead and began tracing the barrel with her fingers. "Yup, just my kind of gun really. How many rounds can it fire?"

"This one can fire fifteen." Todd answered.

Revy's grin grew impossibly wide. "Can you buy another?"

Todd frowned. "They're a bit expensive but I'll think about. But don't get your hopes up."

Revy glanced at the bag full of money.

"Ran numbers, exchanged information, made some delivers, shot an asshole here and there. Nothing major." Todd answered her unspoken question.

Revy nodded before heading out the front door, not even bothering her brother an explanation.

A minute passed before Todd padded his pocket, trying to feel for the three extra mags.

Todd felt his right eye twitch.

"Damn bitch." he muttered seconds before a gunshot rang out.

_(1week later.)_

"Please! Please! Don't kill me! I-I'll give you anything you what just-!

Three gunshots ended the man's pleading, along with his life. Two in his head, one in his chest.

"Well that's takes care of that." Todd spoke in a monotone, pocketing his handgun.

"Fuckin-A." Revy responded in her own monotone, pocketing her twin Berettas. She grabbed the document and the bag that were clenched in the dead man's arms.

She handed the bag to Todd who took it and began to walk out of the building with Revy trailing behind him. Both never looked back at the massacre they made.

Once exiting the building the redheads made their way to the truck, Revy riding shotgun.

Starting the engine Todd drove quickly down the road. Revy stared at the window dully with a cigarette hanging from her lips.

Stopping at a red light Todd turned his head toward Revy and offered a smile. "Good day huh?"

"Yeah." she replied without facing him but a small smile graced her lips lifting Todd's spirit a bit.

The two arrived later at a small Italian restaurant. Entering, they walked toward a table where a man in a simple black shirt and olive-green pants sat.

His name is Auto, their contact to one of the Dons in Boston

The man held up his hand while continuing his conversation over the phone, speaking calmly in Italian.

Picking some of the language Todd understood a few words but not enough to guess what the man was discussing over the phone.

Finished with his conversation Auto placed his cellphone in his pocket before staring at the two with cold dark eyes. Todd and Revy dropped the items on the table and waited as the man quickly flipped through the document and check the bags' contents, mumbling under his breath the entire time.

Task done, the man placed the items on the table before handing Todd two envelopes. Storing one away Todd quickly went through the contents of the other envelope before pocketing it as well.

Auto cleared his throat. "Enlighten me." he ordered in a calm cold voice.

Todd opened his mouth to answer when Revy beat him to it.

"They're fucking dead. Slaughtered." Revy said with a smirk splitting her face.

"And of course no witnesses." Todd added, shooting a glare at Revy who ignored him.

Auto nodded. "Good. Take care now." the man waved them off. Exiting the restaurant the two made their back to their truck, Todd riding shotgun this time.

Once on the road Todd opened the other envelope. "It's a job." he stated.

"No shit." Revy muttered while weaving through traffic.

Reading under his breath Todd's breath hitched.

"What is it?" Revy asked.

"This...is a big job." Todd chuckled in disbelief.

Revy was very interested now. "How much?"

Todd gave his sister the biggest grin she'd ever seen in a while.

"20 grand."

"What?!" Revy stomped on the brake causing the truck to stopped instantly...and sending Todd crashing through the front window.

Revy stared in shock at Todd's body lying in the street, unmoving. She was about to hop out of the truck when Todd slowly, oh so slowly, got to his feet.

With his back to her Todd began to pat dust off his clothes.

Revy called out to him. "Todd you okay?"

He didn't respond and simply walked back to the truck, a blank look on his face. Seated, he continued brushing his clothes and face and hair.

Revy watched with wide eyes and was starting to find the situation funny. She pursed her lips to keep from laughing but failed to keep down a few snickers.

Crossing his arms over chest her brother growled low in his throat. "Drive."

Revy contained herself before asking. "Seriously you-"

"Just shut up and drive."

_(1 hour later)_

Revy's laughter followed him as Todd slammed the door shut to his room.

"Oh come on you know I didn't mean it!" Revy yelled from the other side. Her laughter began anew when she heard him cursing quietly.

"Whatever, stay in your room and mope." she mocked before heading toward the frig and grabbed a can of beer. Seating on the couch Revy sipped on her beer while enjoying the silence. Her eyes roamed over their apartment, scratch that, shitty little apartment.

_'The whole place is ready to come down, goddamn miracle it hasn't already.'_ she mused.

Her brother walked into the living-room ten minutes later, hair wet from the shower. He had a few small bandages on his face and arms.

Todd ignored her smirk as he took a seat on the opposite side of the couch. He narrowed his eyes at her and tossed her an envelope. "Pay attention because here's what we are going to do."

_(The next day)_

On the west side of town Todd and Revy walked down a dirt road dressed in a black shirt with a thin grey jacket over it along with black pants. Revy had her Berettas hidden under her jacket while her brother had his handgun hidden in his pants pocket.

The job was to pick up and deliver a man involved in some serious heat with their contact's boss. Trouble was to be expected while delivering hence why the two had to be prepared.

The pick up was at a farm located on the more remote side of town. Unfortunately the route was not drive-able but it was only a twenty-minute walk. All around them were dry and weathered trees, definitely fall season here in Boston.

Todd was nervous, it was too quite for his taste. Glancing at Revy he found her grinning with excitement. Todd raised an eyebrow but shrugged once the farm came into view. In his opinion it looked more like shack.

Approaching the farm Todd grabbed Revy's arm. "Wait here." he said sternly.

Revy snarled. "The hell you-"

Whatever she would have said was silenced when Todd swiftly entered the front door leaving Revy cursing furiously. Two minutes passed before Todd walked out with a man bound in chains trailing behind him.

Revy observed him. He seem to be in his thirties and white with clothes that had many tears and holes, most likely resulted from a beating. Or beatings. Also his vibe was calm, almost lazy, despite his situation.

Turning to her brother Revy then notice him caring three square boxes. She frowned. "And that's...?"

Todd tilted his head from behind the stacked boxes in his arms to look at her. "I'll explain once we get to the truck."

He began walking while shifting his hold on the boxes. Revy got behind their captive and shoved him roughly. "Move fucker."

Todd shoved the boxes into the trunk once they got to the truck before grabbing duck-tape and tapping their captive's mouth shut. "Can't have him howling on the road." he explained before shoving the poor man into the trunk as well.

He tried resisting but a blow to the head by Revy send him to dreamland. She got behind the wheel and started the engine looking at Todd as he got into the passenger side, a scowl darkening his face.

Turning the engine off she glared him, wanting answers.

"Those boxes are filled to the brim with weed." he stated bluntly. "They wouldn't let me leave with the man unless I took the boxes and deliver them to the Don, even though I explained constantly that it wasn't part of the job, that we were just here for the man. But they wouldn't let up so..."

"So you just gave in?!" Revy yelled completely outraged. "Idiot! We're so fucked if we get caught with this fucking shit! Dumb fuck!"she screeched, punching his shoulder.

"We WON'T get caught and it'll work out, so calm down for Christ's sake." Todd assured.

"Dumb fuck."Revy growled before turning the engine key harshly causing the engine to roar to live before stomping on the gas petal, tires screeching as she drove with intense speed down the road.

Todd sighed. _'Well, perhaps now we'll be there at an early time.'_

_(45 minutes later)_

Revy finally slowed down once they neared their destination which luckily was uneventful. '_Thank God.'_

Looking around this was no doubt one of the most poorest parts of town.

"Oh this looks like the wrong neighborhood." Todd commented wryly.

"No shit." Revy muttered bitterly.

Todd frowned at her tone. "Still mad?" he inquired a bit snidely.

"Fuck you." Revy responded heatedly before falling silent, focusing on the road.

The truck was pulled up to what look like a huge worn out mansion.

"Piece of shit." Revy spat while eyeing the building. She got out of the car, slamming the door shut before heading to the trunk.

Opening it she found the bound man unconscious. Revy slapped him hard across the face jolting him awake. He let out a groan when Revy roughly pulled him out of the trunk by his shirt, dropping him on the ground.

"Get up!" she yelled. When he didn't move Revy kicked him in the rips causing him to cry out in pain.

Todd rounded to the back of the truck scowling at Revy. "Easy." he said calmly. Revy's response was a middle finger directly in his face, eyes daring him to retaliate.

Face blank Todd maneuvered around her and hauled the bound man to his feet before leading him by the arm to the front door. "Get the boxes." he ordered in a monotone before heading inside.

Revy breathed deeply, her expression becoming impassive, before grabbing the boxes and following after her brother.

Inside was a bare hallway leading in two separate directions. A sharp whistle had her turn her head to the right finding Todd waving at her down the hall.

_'How the hell does he know where to go.'_ Revy thought as she started walking, her brother waiting for her to catch up. Both passed a couple doors before turning a corner, finding themselves in a large room.

A bald man in a white suit sitting on a large expensive looking crouch greeted them. He is one of the Dons. Upon seeing the pair the man grinned.

"Ah, welcome."

The siblings stopped ten feet from the man, glancing at twenty men wielding A-K 47's leaning against the wall on either side of them.

Revy placed the boxes on the ground while Todd forced the captive to his knees.

The bald man smirked before nodding toward two men who collected the boxes and the bound man and took them to another room. He then pulled out an envelope and threw it at their feet.

"There's your pay with a little extra for delivering the weed. Now get out." he said, lighting a cigar.

Revy crossed her arms and waited for Todd to finish counting the money.

Suddenly Todd crushed the money with his hand before throwing back at the Don. Revy's mind was stunned from the act and looked toward the Don to see that the man had a dark smirk before turning back toward Todd to find him glaring at the man with fury.

"What...the hell is this?" Todd inquired dangerously threw his teeth.

Revy was very confused and notice the men lining the walls raise their weapons slightly. She shifted her feet stance, ready to draw if needed when she heard the Don laughed.

"Damn, seeing as you two are kids I hoped you wouldn't check through the money until AFTER you two were on your way."

Eyes narrowing, Revy looked down at the money that spilled out the envelope. They are unmarked bills.

The man wasn't planning to pay them.

Seething once the realization dawned on her Revy's hands twitched, itching to draw her weapons. But something, for some reason, held her back.

"Why...?" she grounded out.

The Don smirked at Revy before answering. "Simple, little punks like you aren't worth paying."

He then laughed loudly. "That a dick move? No it's not, it's called getting even." he smirked at their reactions.

"You little shits killed my one of my guys, should have just taken the offer even if it was only half. 'An eye for an eye' is what they say?" he drawled raising his hand.

Revy and Todd froze when twenty A-K 47's were pointed at them. '_Fucking shit.'_

Todd's heart was beating against his chest, his mind racing a mile a minute as his eyes darted around the room.

They're were too many, they had to get out of there.

His eyes suddenly stopped on a man standing behind the Don. Todd knew him.

It was Auto, their contact to the very man who was about to end their lives. Todd looked into his eyes pleadingly for any sort of aid.

A mental conversation seem to occur between the two in seconds. Auto's dark eyes soften before they began to tremble with debate before hardening once again.

He sighed as he pulled out a pistol and aimed the barrel toward the ceiling. No one noticed his actions besides the siblings who stared at him, gratefulness in their eyes.

Auto looked them with a small, weary smile and mouthed _"Good luck."_

The Don brought his hand down swiftly just when everything went dark.

* * *

><p>"Todd!" Revy shouted as her brother fell forward, landing on the ground with a loud thud. He groaned as Revy struggled to lift back to his feet.<p>

"Get up! Get up dammit! We have to get the fucked out of here!" she yelled, managing to get Todd to his feet.

Behind them their truck lied in the middle of the street wrecked and on fire. It might explode any minute so they had to get out of blast range.

"I'm fine," he panted. "Let's go!"

The two ran away from the wreckage. Both didn't know where they were going but they just had to get away. Two hours they ran, never stopping until they came across a dark alley. Todd and Revy collapsed near a dumpster, the smell not even fazing them as they sat against it. Slowly their panting turned into shallow breathing.

Deemed that they were safe for a moment Revy surveyed the bullet wound in her shoulder, wincing as she began to tend to it when ripping noise caused her to turn her head toward Todd.

Her eyes went impossibly wide.

Her brother held his torn sleeve for her to take. But that's wasn't what caused her reaction.

His left eye was bleeding heavily with a huge vertical slash over it.

Revy's whole body went numb in disbelief when Todd did something unexpected. He grabbed her arm and wrapped the torn fabric around her bullet wound.

Todd then leaned back against the dumpster and sighed before tearing off his other sleeve, leaving both his arms completely exposed. He then wrapped his damaged eye and tied the fabric to his head to stop the wound from bleeding. Unfortunately too much blood was flowing out Todd's eye and was beginning to soak the fabric in seconds.

"Dammit." he growled in frustration. Revy finally snapped out of her stupor before she ripped both her sleeves off as well.

"Here." she said kneeling in front of him, tying the two fabrics tightly over his head.

Revy sat back down and imminently lit a cigarette to ease her nerves.

The events that occurred in the last few hours happened so fast...

..._so fast._

* * *

><p><em>"Fuck fuck fuck." Revy chanted as she and Todd sprinted toward their truck, gun shots blazing behind them. Reaching the truck first Revy whirled around and began to furiously fire her Berettas as Todd ran past her, quickly fishing the car keys out of her pocket before entering the truck and starting the engine.<em>

_He maneuvered the vehicle to have it act as cover for Revy from the enemy fire. Revy smirked as she jumped into the passenger side, which was facing her, before her brother zoomed out of the area._

_Todd drove the truck into a freeway, frantically dodging through traffic._

_"Relax." Revy said after nearly 30 minutes passed. "We lost them."_

_Todd sighed before finally slowly down and exiting the freeway._

_"Let's head back to our place, grab our shit and get the fuck out." Revy suggested. "They might find us soon so speed up."_

_Suddenly a black van smashed into the side of the truck causing the vehicle to spin a full 180._

_Revy's head was flung against the inside of the window. "FUCK!" she screamed._

_When the truck came to a stop Todd was hearing bells in his ears. He shook his head and the ringing stopped just in time for him to hear people getting out of the van and guns cocking._

_Todd hit the gas petal with the black van in pursuit moments later. Revy's eyes narrowed in deadly determination and anger before she grabbed one of her Berettas and stuck nearly her whole upper body out the window and fired at the van._

_Revy managed to put a bullet in the driver's head; the van hit the curb and skid to a stop._

_In the next moment two motorcycles took the van's placed in the chase. Revy scowled and reloaded another mag before continue firing, although the bikes had very bright head lights and was difficult getting a direct shot to a vital point, namely the head._

_Revy then screamed as a bullet found its way into her arm. "Ah! Fuck!" In desperation Revy fired wildly at the lights and managed to burst both front tires and send the two men flying face first to the ground._

_"Shit fucking cock!" Revy yelled. "This hurts!"_

_Todd glanced at her before noticing another black van quickly approaching from behind. "Are you ki-"_

_Suddenly two more black vans appeared seemingly out of nowhere. One hit the front left of the truck and one hit right bumper causing the vehicle to violently twist around four times._

_It didn't stop there._

_The two vans backed up and together smashed directly into the driver's side at near 50m. The truck flipped over and spun in the air before landing upside down._

_The two redheads were sprawled on top of each other dazed and shaken by the multi collisions. Revy heard some muffled voices despite the ringing in her ears._

_"Goddamn it I can hear the sirens already! They're dead! Let's go!"_

_Revy saw the wheels screech and zoom away from their downed truck. Only then did she caught the wail of the sirens._

* * *

><p>"-up."<p>

Revy blinked before glancing at Todd. "What?"

"I said I messed up." he repeated with a sigh. "I should have-

"Shut the fuck up." she cut him off. "Don't focus on 'should' dipshit. Focus on staying alive." Revy stated firmly.

Todd blinked in surprise but stayed silent. He sighed again before he slowly got to his feet, leaning a bit on the garbage can for support.

"What now?" Revy questioned as she also got her feet, still inhaling her cigarette.

"I don't know." he answered in a quiet voice, shaking his head. The two stayed silent for a long two minutes before Revy spat her cigarette to the ground.

"Todd...I know exactly what to do." Revy spoke. Her tone had an odd...excitement to it. Before her brother could even open his mouth to respond Revy started walking, her eyes have gone dead in appearance.

"Come on."

* * *

><p>The siblings were gathering whatever extra gear they had in their apartment in a snail pace. The place, incredulous, was left completely untouched by those goons. Maybe somehow they couldn't find the place.<p>

It matters little now as Revy and Todd walked out the door, their wounds healed and fixed up to the point that they won't be a hindrance once the party started.

Now a block away they could still smell the smoke coming from the fire they started at the place. Best to leave no trails, no matter how small. The landlord was kind of a dick away.

They stuck to back streets as a precaution while walked to their destination. Revy still had that look in her eye and Todd just stayed quiet and followed her lead, having an idea on what she planned on doing the moment they entered their now burn to a crisp apartment.

He didn't have any complains really since he was thinking the same thing.

Soon they arrived at the familiar run downed mansion, standing ten feet away from the entrance.

Todd finally spoke calmly. "We are going to die."

Revy didn't respond for a moment and stared unblinking at the door before a wicked smile appeared on her face as she drew a Glock and a Beretta.

"Let's go out with a bang."

Todd's lone eye darkened and a grin appeared on his face before he drew his own weapons, a Glock and a light sub-machine gun in both hands.

A quite sinister laugh escaped his lips as he crossed the distance to the door with Revy by his side. Todd knocked on the door with the barrel of his pistol the sound of a clink-clang echoed as Revy took one step back.

As soon as the lock unlatching sounded against their ears Revy kicked the door in and stormed in the building with Todd sliding in a second later with a yell of "REMEMBER US MOTHERFUCKERS!?"

All bloody hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>"Well well well..." Revy drawled. Her cloths were nearly drenched with blood, blood that wasn't her own. "What do we have here?" The red head smirked down at the bald man who glared at her.<p>

"Go to hell." He snarled from his place on the ground. Revy fired a round into his knee causing scream in pain.

Revy chuckled at the sorry sight of the Don crying like a girl; just priceless. In just under twenty minutes she and Todd had annihilated the thugs crawling around the place. Now its just them and this fucker.

Todd, who is also covered in blood, let a deep ominously laugh. "I told you that you would regret it motherfucker." He slammed the blunt end of his sub-machine gun against the side of his jaw.

Blood and spit flew from the man's mouth along with some interesting vocabulary. "Piss off you son of a whore!"

Todd gripped the back of his head and keeled his face, breaking his noose and splattering blood everywhere. The bald man lied on his side in a fetal position with hands covering his face, muffling his screams.

Revy bellowed in laughter as the man groaned loudly. She lifted him by his white collar and punched him across the face several times before dropping him back on the ground.

"Boy don't you look fucked up." Revy grinned evilly.

"Revvvvvyy." Todd purred. "Look what I found." He said in a sing-song voice twirling a metal bat. The grin split Revy's face nearly in two.

Todd took a step forward before he swung the bat with all his might.

_Crack!_

"Ahhhhhh!" The man coughed up blood and began dry-heaving. Todd tossed the bat to Revy who wasted no time and and bashed the man's shoulder, knocking it out of place, before stomping on his forehead harshly.

She tossed the bat aside and held her hand toward Todd. "Give me a fucking gun."

The red-headed boy stared at the man, his wide eyes staring at nothing. The Don was obviously in shock as he kept mumbling indescribably words.

Todd smirked in satisfaction and tossed a pistol to his sister. "End the fucker."

Revy snatched the gun from mid-air and jammed against their victim's head and fire multi rounds until the slide was locked in place. Revy was now chuckling sadistically as she stared at what was left of the Don, the gun lied forgotten by the corpse.

"One bullet would've been enough ya know." Todd commented, crossing his arms.

Revy turned toward her brother with a raised eyebrow and huffed. "Whatever."

Sighing, Todd began walking out of the room and paused by the door. He looked over his shoulder at Revy and gave her a cheeky smile.

"But right now I just can't find myself to give a fuck."

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! LEAVE A REVIEW WOULD YOU KINDLY. TIL NEXT TIME...<strong>


	2. ANOTHER DAY

**TO CLEAR THINGS UP A BIT THIS STORY TAKES PLACE BEFORE REVY ENDED IN ROANAPUR AND MET DUTCH. SHE'S 14 AND TODD'S A YEAR OLDER SO THAT MAKES HIM 15 IN THIS STORY.**

**NOW ON TO THE SHOW.**

**I don't own Black Lagoon.**

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATED: 310/15**

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"<p>

"HEY DON'T PIT ANY OF THIS SHIT ON ME!"

"IT'S BECAUSE WHAT YOU DID THAT LED TO THIS FUCKING SITUATION!"

It has been nearly a year since the Boston incident and the duo ended up in Florida and working for another mob in the town. The Don was called Conner and he was reasonably man with a simple rule: do the job and you get paid, and walk away if you forget who the boss is.

Right now they were in a gunfight with some men that Revy pissed off with her big mouth. The men followed them into a secluded street and began raining mental on the siblings, which now led to this moment.

The two took cover behind the corner of the building and had five opponents left to deal with. "I've got three mags left including the ones already loaded." Revy stated and gestured her two Berettas. Todd glanced at her with his single eye; he wore a headband tilted to cover his other eye which unfortunately had gone blind.

He grinned. "Perfect."

As soon as there was a pause in gun fire the red head quickly jumped from cover and sprinted across the street, gun firing. Taking out two Revy was quick to finish off the last three before they could even line Todd in their sight.

Revy sighed before walking away from the scene with Todd following a moment later. "Give me a heads up next time." She muttered once he caught up.

"I knew you would act accordingly." Was his answer.

Their skills with guns has grown greatly over the pass year along with their teamwork. Though there were still times where the two tried to kill the other. And one of those times started as soon as they entered their apartment.

Eye twitching furiously Todd hollered at Revy. "You couldn't just ignore their catcalls for Christ sake?!"

Revy growled. "Like I'd let them get away with calling me a-"

She paused and muttered. "Look it's done so just forget it."

She went to her room and slammed the door leaving her brother who wanted to pull his hair out at the moment. "She's getting more out of control lately." He hissed under his breath.

He left the apartment and decided to head to Conner's and request a job in order to get away from Revy for a while.

Meanwhile said girl also left the apartment shortly after Todd and went to a gun shop to buy more mags for her Berettas. And maybe buy something a little extra with the money she stole from under Todd's bed.

A couple hours later Revy returned to her apartment with twenty new mags for her guns and...a grenade launcher. She managed to _bargain_ the owner for a third of the original price.

"Can't wait to use this." She huffed with a grin. Todd still wasn't back yet but she didn't care and spend the rest of the day watching old western movies in on the small living room t.v.

The next morning Revy woke up with her lower body hanging from the couch. She groaned as she stretch and popped some bones back into place.

The t.v was still running and she quickly turned it off before noticing that Todd still wasn't back yet but wasn't alarmed in the least, not yet anyway as she was still pissed with him.

Another day passed with her doing nothing but eating and watching movies. Once evening settled Revy wandered out in the streets to look for Todd.

"Where the hell is that dipshit? Must be at Conner's." She mumbled to herself after walking for an hour. Changing directions Revy set out to the Don's hideout which should take her twenty minutes to reach on foot.

A thought ran across her mind. Why was she even looking for him. He's a big boy, he can take care of himself.

Her pace slowed as a scowl made its way to her face. And so can she, besides even if something did happen to Todd she would just have to move on.

_'The dead don't have time to dwell.' _She thought with dull eyes.

Suddenly a person bumped into her and making her stagger. Revy seethed and whirled around, drawling a Beretta and aiming at a tall blond woman about her age.

"Oh!" She exclaimed in surprise and fear. "I'm sorry I'm sorry please don't shoot!" she pleaded, holding her hands up.

"Give me one _good _reason why I shouldn't blow your brains out." Revy spoke in a monotone.

"I'll buy you a drink! Come on I'll let you drink as much as you want!" The blond insisted with a nervous smile.

Revy narrowed her eyes. "I'm underage."

The blond chuckled. "Trust me, I know a place". she grinned.

* * *

><p>The red head didn't know how but that purple wearing blonde led her to some small club in the middle of town. They settled down at the bar and the blond shouted to the bartender. "Two shots of vodka!"<p>

Eyeing the two the bartender shrugged before placing two small glasses and filling them with the drink. The blonde took a hold of the glass and knocked it back. "Ah, that's the stuff." she shuddered.

Revy stared at the drink in her hand with emotionless eyes. She was never one to drink anything beside the occasional beer; drinking hard stuff was for losers. With a sigh Revy placed the glass down and began walking out of the bar.

"Hey where are you going?" The blonde called out but was ignored as Revy left without turning back.

* * *

><p>Revy stood in an empty alley near her apartment, soda cans lined randomly along the ground, window sills, and dumpsters. In a flash she drew her weapons and fired at the cans, sending them flying.<p>

Not stopping there Revy continued firing at the airborne cans until there was nothing left of them. The red head didn't miss a single shot.

"Damn."

Todd approached with his hands in his pockets only to block a punch from Revy.

"Where the fuck have you've been?" Revy snarled, wrenching her arm free from his grasp.

Raising an eyebrow Todd answered casually. "Working."

"Yeah," she scoffed. "Right."

Todd followed her into the apartment and instantly took notice of the grenade launcher on the living room table. "Whoa what the fuck?" he muttered.

Examining the weapon Todd frowned. "How much?"

"Third price." Revy answered before retreating to her room. Sighing Todd went to his own room to catch some sleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Becky! Bring me a beer you little bitch!"<em>

_A gun shout rang out._

_Revy stood before the corpse of her step-father, gun still smoking. She stared with eyes that held no life like the one she just took for long silent minutes before looking over her shoulder. "Boston eh?"_

* * *

><p>Amber eyes snapped open. Why...was she dreaming of such things. Revy stared at the ceiling for a half hour, nothing but the sound of her light breathing breaking the silence.<p>

Still feeling tired the red head closed her eyes once again.

* * *

><p><em>"Just go."<em>

_"Listen Revy-"_

_"I said go!" Reaching for a piece of broken glass Revy threw it at her brother who raised his arms in defense. He hissed in pain as the glass stuck into his flesh._

_"You want me gone? Fine I'm fucking gone!"_

* * *

><p>Todd opened his eyes, a scowl lining his face. "What the hell..." he muttered.<p>

Sitting up the teen rubbed his eyes and sighed when suddenly he heard frantic screaming coming from his sister's room.

He quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed the shotgun he kept in his dresser before running to the room across the hall and kicked the door in. Shotgun cocking Todd's single eye darted from once spot to another, looking for any danger.

Not seeing any threat Todd settled his sight on a panting Revy. She was sitting up with her head resting in her palms, looking shaken.

She glanced at him, her eyes were coated in un-shed tears. "It was just a dream I'm sorry." Revy explained in a low voice.

Lowering his weapon Todd nodded before closing the door. He leaned his ear against the wood and listened as Revy let out a quiet sob before lying back down, breathing softly in a slumber.

Todd lowered his head, swallowing the lump in his throat and calmed his beating heart. _'Been awhile since she was in that state.' _he thought before heading back to his room.

But before he could throw himself on his bed something catches his attention. Todd walks to his window and sees four punks trying to break into his car.

A vein throbbed on his temple.

Bat in hand the red head approached the hoods who didn't notice him until he was face to face with the 'leader.' He appeared to be twenty-one but was only half a head taller than Todd.

"What the fuck do you want?" he sneered. "Shrimp."

"That's my car." Todd smiled.

They all laughed at him before one pulled a knife on the teen. "You're just a kid so fuck off, unless I have to cut out your other eye."

Todd watched as the hooded gangsters took a step closer, invading his personally space. They all pulled out some kind of weapon, their eyes gleaming with evil intent.

"You know," Todd drawled with a wide grin. "Youngsters are the ones quick to be bear their fangs."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Revy smiled in her sleep. "Idiot." she laughed quietly.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Short but that's because this was a filler basically. Leave a review would you all be so kind. Til next time.<strong>


End file.
